User talk:John Breasly
Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:01, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Forgot Oops sorry I forgot o_O how was Greece? xD 02:58, July 6, 2011 (UTC) xD 03:13, July 6, 2011 (UTC) WELCOME BACK!!!! WELCOME BACK PAPA JOHN! :D. I develpoed a strange personality while you were gone. I'm so happy your back. I'm making a bio of my life btw. 0 My King My Sincerest Welcomes My Lord. Tis a Relie fto See you Have returned safely. Whilst You were away Several Incidents have occured some good some bad but they will be discussed at a Later Date. I hope to Hear back from you soon Your Servant and Friends, 03:45, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Good News as Well 5, 200 Gun Ship of the Lines are Complete and Parliament is forming well but you must pick a Head of Common Get on chat and PM Me 03:48, July 6, 2011 (UTC) CAn you Can you come online? I have something serious to talk about -cough- William Yellowbones, Cad Bane, Ryan Blademonk, John Warsymthe - cough cough - Traitors - cough cough cough cough- 0 Respond Could you um... Respond please? 0 Are you Online because we Have Several Issue to Disscuss if you are not please try to COme Online 17:55, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Well can you come Back on Anytime soon? 18:13, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:15, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Thats a No For me Can you get on Wiki Chat and PM me? 18:18, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Roleplay Pages like the german army which are likley to start fights!--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:18, July 6, 2011 (UTC) John Hello. Can you please stop insulting Pearson1919? What happened before is now in the past. I don't care if he did any type of drugs, you do not need to discuss it here. Please leave him alone. Thank you. -- 20:21, July 6, 2011 (UTC) GET ON CHAT I HAVE A BRILLANT IDEA FOR THE MOVIE Disownage First: Please respond. Second: I need a new heir... Someone to be awesome that is wise etc. Any canidates? Please father I need your help. 0 Generations Please stop adding the generation userbox to people's pages. You cannot decide what their userpage should look like. Maybe they don't want the star. And you're spamming up recent activity. And yo're doing this to get you edit count up because there are over 700 users on this wiki. Captain Crimson lol I though you knwo me better man... Herbal tea won't do a thing. I need something stronger than that to calm down. Don't you remember our UA (I call it U'rine '''A'nalysis) Wiki conversations? Captain Crimson Sure... Doing the edits in the morning would be fine! That is actually an idea that never crossed my mind, if you do that, I'll even recommend you for a presidential honor userbox. Captain Crimson I'm Adding Some stuff to the Movie 01:59, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Pears been busy on Chat 1:47 Pearson1919 :) *1:47 Pearson1919 I AM GONNA OWN JOHN *1:47 Pearson1919 SO BAD 1:47 Pearson1919 SO HES SAYING *1:48 Pearson1919 EDGAR WILL PUT *1:48 Pearson1919 SKULL AS THE HEIR *1:48 Pearson1919 IF SKULL *1:48 Pearson1919 LEAVES ME *1:48 Pearson1919 AND THEN *1:48 Pearson1919 THEY DISOWN U *1:48 Pearson1919 AND THAT WAY *1:48 Pearson1919 THE TIDES OF WAR CHANGE *1:48 Pearson1919 THATS WHATS HAPPENING *1:48 Pearson1919 SKULL HATES JOHN THOUGH *1:48 Pearson1919 SO WE'RE GOOD * 05:51, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Traitor...? Edgar told me I could join Paradox. [[User:Lordwilliam17|'''Captain]] [[User_Talk:Lordwilliam1|'William ']] Will Be activated soon 05:58, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks alot, I'm glad you told me that. RE: Chat Matthew I like how you took a snap shot of about half of the conversation to make me look bad. What happened was you all got fed up with William, so you wanted Skull as your heir, so that way he wouldn't support me. He came to me and asked what he should do and I said deny it, and you all go all upset. I think I should start doing this to you from now on. Giving half the side of the story, see how you like it. ~ Sir Carlos Clemente I would believe Matthew over you, any day of my life. I never said I wanted Skull as heir. I wasn't "fed up" with William (I am now though, since he joined you -_-). Why would I turn Skull against you? He's my friend and though we have many disagreements, I respect his choices. And go ahead and give half the story, because when the full story comes out, it makes you look like a bigger d*** then you already are. I've had it with you. Get off the wiki. Everyone besides Skull hates you here. Sincerely, King George II '' Royal Federation Hello John, would you like to join my guild? The Royal Federation? 13:54, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Royal Federation Ah I see. Well good luck! 14:06, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I..... I never called Edgar a traitor. He told me I could join Paradox. Samuel made me quit with his injustice by putting someone that just joined in place that I should have been givin'. I have been there longer. Samuel told me I was his Right-hand-man. I got fed up with him and left. I was offered Portugal. I said,"Why not?" I asked Edgar, he said,"Sure." [[User:Lordwilliam17|'Captain']] [[User_Talk:Lordwilliam1|'William ]] Will Be activated soon 16:11, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Congrats you have been promoted to Admin. Congrats! Congrats on your pormotion to admin. I have a question for you. What color do you want for admin comments and history? Can you please add a message to the community corner? Go to the bottom and click edit message. Add your message below Capt. Skull X's message. If you have any questions about FAOTW, ask me or Jzf. -- 18:09, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Just to point out: *I made the FAOTW blog yours User blog:John Breasly/FAOTW *A new FAOTW should be posted every Friday. If you can't because you’re busy, or away, notify me and I will do it. *Accept the nominations your blog fairly and please try not to show favoritism to users. *If a user repeatedly posts the same comment nominating the same page (Spams), DO NOT accept it. *Most importantly have Fun! How to Edit: Hey John get on Chatango we need to Talk about some Stuff 18:39, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on your promotion! Congrats! I know you have always wanted adminship. I still laugh at your profile. King of the England John Breasly, welcome to the admin team! We had a party for your promotion, but it was crashed by alot of people fighting, as all events on POTCO are. ''Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits'' 19:11, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Listen.... I joined them 'cause Edgar told me I could. I never left the right side. I left cause Samuel and his injustice. [[User:Lordwilliam17|'''Captain]] [[User_Talk:Lordwilliam1|'William ']] Will Be activated soon 19:15, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Ideas SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPALIDOUS! CONGRATULATIONS! ( slaps self ) OKAY Mr. Admin I have ideas and nobody has commented on them/approved them. HERE WE go A page can get warnings, if it gets 3 warnings its deleted. ( just like user bans ) More events in game Guides on how to do things ( Im already making those, one for coding ( in proccess ) chating ( done ) basics ( done ) And a list of banned users. ( would help a lot ) Thank you! 19:19, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Admin Colors Your comment color is maroon as requested. The page history color is gold so it can be seen on the grey background. I picked gold since no other admin is using that color. -- 19:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Just a combination of people fighting. everyone but me and Law seemed to be involved. Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 19:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC) .......... Well, apparently nobody likes my choices. I can not even eat without someoen on my should saying, "Hello former Prince." I am sick of it! Would it make you feel better if I just left the game? Left all this behind? Left my guild? Edgar TOLD me I could join. I am not a traitor for that. Nor is he. [[User:Lordwilliam17|'Captain']] [[User_Talk:Lordwilliam1|'William ']] Will Be activated soon 19:22, July 7, 2011 (UTC) link get on wiki chat I need to give you the link to the admin control center!--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 19:45, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Can you unban me friend? Dear Friend, Im friends with you on the game, My name is lord lawrence dagger. im with samuel,and the co.black guard. actually im in the guild. anyways im ban from the wiki. could you unban me friend? Sincerely Your Friend, Lord Lawrence Dagger. this user is an uneeded second Chris The Cat Lover as it cear;y states on hsi userpages his pirates is lord lawrence dagger please dont unban him--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 20:24, July 7, 2011 (UTC) hmm refer him to this A brief warning you can only change it once! #go to #Add the subject:"User name change request" #In the message box write the reasons for the name change and what you want the new one to be #Then hit send #When they do it they will ban your account then open it once they finish Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 20:36, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Meeser John. I was wondering if you could update the MAIN picture of me on my page, the first one you got from the directory. I was just wondering if you could put a new one on there, and put the Savvy Swashbuckler thing on there. IF you could do this, I would be happy, and it would make you a better Admin to, so it's sorta a win-win sceario. I have to go now, SEEYA! 21:01, July 7, 2011 (UTC) meet me on antik, tortuga docks. - pear Gratz Congratulations on becoming admin and rollback. Don't be like me! :P Captain Crimson John ask Crimson for the Wikibot info again and Send out a Message about te Movie 23:43, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Sig Ok, here is the code: Sincerely, John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Free sails, Would you like me to leave the Paradox logo on your use page? - pear GET BACK ON CHAT AND GET WORD UP I FIGURED OUT SCENCE II 00:23, July 8, 2011 (UTC) 00:23, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Get online Get online. Antama Tortuga, the big dock.--''Shade'' 00:29, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello, you're higness. I was wondering, even though im not that much into all the drama and stuff of roleplaying, would you happen to have a Prime Minister of England already? If not, I would like to nominate myself for the job, but if you don't want one, that is perfectly fine as well. Thank you for your time. Warhawk1 00:43, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh I see sorry for waisting your time I guess but you wouldn't happen to have a governor-general of the Indian Territory would you, or was that too far out of the time period? Warhawk1 00:52, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you John! I appreciate it very much so. Now I hope you don't mind that my title means I don't operate in the Carribean, but I will still you know include it into the picture somehow. Once again thank you. Warhawk1 01:01, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Yo What time do you want to meet and where, like I can meet you early, as soon as you can get on, just gimme a place. By the way, all wars are ended, Redbeard might even be joining The Paradox. Jack Swordmenace, macmorgan, goldtimbers, stardust, and a few others did today. Tell me when to meet, leave a message on my talk page. ~ Sir Carlos Clemente My Lord Now that we Have Total Peace in the Carribean I request to send The Entire European Royal Navy To the Carribean to Destroy the Pirates. All Ships in the American Colonies will remain there but All European Ships will be in the Carribean. May I sign the Order? 13:10, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Professor Lupin Part in Movie Ahoy, your majesty. *bows* I can put you down for Remus Lupin. But can you please be on this saturday at 2 p.m. Eastern Time. If we should record the movie then. Also I need someone to record the movie D: Do you have a screen recorder or? Slider I found the problem. Images must be 673 px by 410 px. I can resize the image in photoshop. -- 14:37, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I uploaded a new version in the correct size. -- 14:40, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Meet me RE: ok antik server, tortuga docks, ~ Sir Carlos Clemente